A Twisted Love Story
by HexiCroma
Summary: Gaara was 17 was he was turned into a vampire by his older lover, Neji. Now, in the present, he is forced to live alone among hundreds of humans. What will happen when a cute little blond boy moves in next door? Rated M for I think I will add this lemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto's characters… but I do own the setting and all the other characters in this Fanfic. This was originally a story I wrote with MY ORIGANAL characters, but I don't know how I'm going to finish it, so I'm finishing it on as a Naruto fan fiction.

Couple: GaaNaru (with hints of GaaNeji from the past)

Summary: Gaara was 17 when he was turned into a vampire by his older vampire lover, Neji. Now, in the present, his body is still 17 and he is forced to live alone among humans. What will happen when a cute little blond human boy moves in next door?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A Twisted Love Story**_

I love. I hate. I feel. I am said to be heartless. I... am a vampire...

_"Neji... I want to be with you for all eternity..." I can feel him chuckling, I am sitting on his lap._

_He kisses my cheek so swiftly I almost didn't see him lean down, "Are you sure?" He sighs against my cheek, his breath is cold just like his skin._

_"Of course!" I turn on his lap so I am facing him, and I stare at his almost inhuman beauty. His cold pale skin stands out against his waist length jet black hair, the few strands of hair falling out of his ponytail framing his thin face perfectly. His blank, creamy eyes lock onto mine and his thin mouth curves into a light smile as he catches me staring at him, yet again, "If there was a way, I would be yours... forever..." I lean up to his face and kiss his cold, yet soft cheek._

_He suddenly moves his head and catches my lips, passionately kissing me. He breaks the kiss, but keeps his mouth close to mine, "If you are sure..." he mutters, then he trails light kisses down my throat, I sigh, this feels so wonderful. Then I feel two thin daggers pierce the soft flesh of my throat where he is kissing me, a gasp escapes me and I try to rip away from him._

_"Ahh...! Neji! What are you doing to me?" I gasp, struggling to get away. It feels like my very life is being drained away through the two tiny holes where he bit me._

_I more feel than hear his next statement, "But Gaara, you said you would be mine for eternity... and so you shall!" He quickly stood up and pinned my thin, yet strong, seventeen year old body easily against the nearest wall, small tears escape my bright green eyes._

Why is he doing this to me... I thought he loved me... _I thought as my life began to slip away, _He is going to kill me... _Then the eternal darkness overtook me..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx Gaara's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I jolted awake, "Ugh! Why does he haunt my dreams!" I yelled angrily, I threw my pillow against the wall like a spoiled child throwing a fit. The force of my throwing it was to much for the pillow and it exploded in a flurry of feathers that seemed like a peaceful snowstorm as they fell to the ground, yet I was still upset. I walked over to my bathroom and started to brush my bright red hair, I had adopted the modern "emo" look as the teenagers called it. I had grown out my bangs and moved them to cover my right, clouded green eye and put black streaks throughout my hair. I brushed my seemingly perfect white teeth, and bent my head down to rinse off the toothbrush, when I looked up, I almost had a heart attack. There, staring at me through the glass of the mirror, was Neji's grinning face.

"Leave me alone!!" I yelled as I punched the mirror. The mirror shattered and the wall cracked, searing pain rushed through my arm and it felt like the little blood I had was flowing backwards. My knuckles started to bleed and I twitched, staring at the blood flowing out of the wound on my flawless, inhumanly pale skin, I got up and quickly bandaged my hand. I would heal the wound later, for now I desperately needed to feed. I walked over to the blackout curtains that blocked out all light into my apartment, pulling them open I stared at the beautiful full moon. Ah, what a night for hunting. I grabbed a black muscle shirt and slipped it on, I was already wearing a pair of dark jeans. On my way to the door I grabbed my favorite black trench coat off the back of a chair. Just in front of my door was a pair of black boots, I slipped those on to, completing my outfit.

As I quietly went out and shut the door to my apartment on the third floor, I heard my neighbors fighting loudly with each other. I heard the crash of a beer bottle hitting a wall... And they wonder why I never visit them... I stole out into the night, listening to the night life of the big city I lived in. I neither knew, nor cared what city this was, but it was home. Drunks stumbled about the alleyways, falling prey to murderers, thieves, and the many poor prostitutes. I smiled, this was the time for the creatures of the underworld, this was my time. My favorite game to play with my victims, is pretending to be one of these helpless drunks and "fall victim" to these people. I tried feeding off of Innocents for a time, well not on purpose, I didn't really care who I fed off of. After awhile I realized the killing of innocents caused my spirit and soul to fade, creating a heartless monster. I would never kill a drunk, they are Innocents, even though there minds are clouded by misery and eaten at by the alcohol they drown themselves in.

I hid a grin as I noticed a prostitute start showing off her leg to me. Apparently she noticed me leaning against a wall, what she didn't know is she had just noticed Death. I put on my drunken act and stumbled over to my prey.

"Care to spend the night with a beautiful creature of the night," she said, running her fingers down my chest. I scoffed inside my head, creature she was, beautiful she was not. She might have been beautiful, had she not plastered herself with makeup or if the cigarettes I could smell on her breath hadn't speeded up her aging process. I mumbled something out that not even I could understand and she smiled, "Your place or mine?" she asked.

"Yours," I said. I could see in her eyes that she thought I wanted her place because I was married and had to stop myself from laughing. Yes, eternally seventeen and married.

"Okay, come on love," she said, and I leaned on her as we walked for added effect. We walked for about a block before we came to a small home in a run down neighborhood. This seemed like the type of neighborhood where people turned up dead all the time. Good. We walked up to her house and she opened the door for me. Her home was small and a little bit dirty, but it didn't bother me much. Her room was up a small flight of stairs at the other side of her home, and it was obviously the fancier portion if the house. Her walls were red, with black curtains to keep out the light. The blankets on her bed looked satin red with a huge assortment of fancy satin pillows. I looked at all the black and red candles all over the place, I liked them.

She lead me toward the bed, but before we got there I shoved her against the wall and pinned her there. She smiled again, apparently this had happened before, "You're not really drunk, are you?" she asked.

"No," I answered, letting a small smile slip onto my face, "I've never been drunk in my life."

"That's hard to believe," she said, stroking my face. I pulled away, I am not a cat and was tiered of her stroking me. She pouted. I smiled, "You had better be paying me good for this..." she said as she leaned in to kiss me.

I covered her mouth with my hand, "Actually," I said, "I have no intention of paying you at all, or doing what you think I am here for. Oh, and I have a question."

She suddenly glared, not happy that I wasn't here as her little toy, "What?"

"How long have you been a woman?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" she seemed shocked.

"How long, have you been female?" I asked again, slower so she could comprehend my words.

"How... how could you tell...?"

"It isn't that hard to tell a male from a female, sex change or not. In other words, you're to horny to be female," I stated simply.

"Uh... almost a year..."

"To bad you got a sex change, cute males are so much better than cute females."

"What do you mean--" she was cut off when I swiftly bent my head down and dug my razor sharp canines into the warm soft flesh of her throat. I loved the warmth of my victims. As I drank from her I could feel her blood and her warmth rushing through my body. I embraced her, much like a small child would embrace a teddy bear when frightened, coaxing as much blood from her as possible through her slowing heart. Finally she went limp and I dropped her on her bed, then I went about her room, collecting all the candles, they would make a nice addition to my lonely apartment... just as long as I didn't throw them at anything. I searched her house and took just enough money to pay this months rent, I had to get the money somehow, and I sure as hell couldn't get a job. I looked at my watch, damn, it was only 1:30 and I was already bored.

I decided to go to a local dance club to get a drink. When I told the prostitute I had never been drunk in my life, I wasn't lying, though I drink alcohol all the time. The only thing it does for me, is taste good. Vampires are immune to the effects of alcohol, and obviously humans are not, I still had never been drunk when I was human though, I lived in a time before alcohol was invented. Lucky me.

I walked down the street on the way to the dance club, observing the area I lived in. To the humans, everything looked so evil in the dark, but to me it looked beautiful. The dark buildings loomed over you, but to me the just looked like additions to the starry sky above. The streetlamps, so sought out by those afraid of the night, cast an orange tint to everything. I would love to be able to paint something like this, but I knew I never could. I loved paintings and often snuck into the art museum to see them, I knew I could either steal or buy my own paintings, but I also knew I would wind up destroying them during one of my fits of rage.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't notice when a boy bumped into me, but I did noticed his hand slip into my pocket and steal the money I had just gotten. He mumbled a quiet, quick apology and hurried on. I followed him silently, wondering why he needed the money so badly that he had felt the need to pickpocket a stranger. As I followed him, I observed the way the boy looked. He had blond hair about the same length as mine and had a small, almost girlish frame. That's all I could see of him even with my enhanced vampire eyes. He might be cute, but I couldn't see enough of him to make that decision yet. Surprisingly, I was lead back to my own apartment building while following the boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 1! What did you think?

I have very low self esteem, so I won't write more until I get at least two good reviews. Flames are welcome, but please be nice, I would like to know how I can improve, not how horrible my writing is. Please review. J


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters… -cry-

Couple: I think you know…

Summary: Same as last time :P Oh! Except that there IS lemon in this chappie, I repeat!! There IS lemon in this chapie!! (it's my first lemon .)

Note: I dedicate each chapter to the first two people that review, seeing as I won't update without those two reviews J Oh, and I forgot to mention in the last chappie, but I think you guys figured this out anyways, this whole story is in Gaara's POV.

Note #2: Neji is 507, but he looks(ed) about 25. Gaara is 356, but he looks about 17. Naruto is 13.

Dedications: PyroD: Ty 4 being first to update J

Ceil obscur: Ty 4 the comment!! And YAY GaaNaru is soooo cute -heart heart- and I always make every chappie as long, if not longer than the last J

Sorry about the wait guys -.-; I was grounded from teh internet… then when I got it back, we got new internet… that had to be hardwired to my computer… so I had to upload from my friends computer -.- so here it is, teh long awaited Ch 2!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Two**

I love. I hate. I feel. I am said to be heartless. I… am a vampire…

I slowly followed the boy at a distance where I could still see him with my enhanced vampire eyes, but he couldn't see me. Human eyes are so pathetic, I don't know how I ever lived with them. As I followed I was hit with an odd feeling of de ja vu, then I realized why, I was on my way home! Well this surely was something new, I had never been home as early as 2:00 AM!

The boy turned right up to my apartment building and went inside, _Did I miss something? _I thought,_ I have never seen this kid around before… did he just move in or something?_

I slunk into the building like a small black cat not wanting to be seen by it's master so it could pounce. Turning the corner, I only just saw the boy hand the money he had taken from me to the owner of the building, _He pays the rent? That is odd, even for a _human_ child…_

"Ah, master Gaara!" I whipped around, my trench coat billowing around me, and prepared to strike, "It is strange to see you home so early! I suppose you have this months rent?"

I calmed down, I hated it when people startled me when I was deep in the hunt, or even stalking, as was with this boys case, "No sir, " I said, my air of awe returning as I turned on my charm, it always worked with these stupid humans and their inability to see through a simple illusion, " I shall have it soon though, probably tomorrow."

"What _do_ you do for a living, master Gaara?"

"That, my dear sir," I said, winking, "is a secret," I turned and, picking up on his scent, continued to follow the boy.

I caught up to the boy on the sixth floor as he walked into one of the apartments. Flitting to the door, I just caught it and slipped silently inside, following the boy into one of the small rooms this complex provided. I crossed my arms and leaned quietly against the door frame as the boy walked up to a sickly woman laying in bed.

"Mother?" the boy gently laid his hand on top of the woman's hand, "Are you awake Mother? I'm home from work."

The woman groaned and opened her eyes, "Did you bring a friend home from work, dear?" she said wearily to the boy, he sad eyes locking with mine.

"Huh?" the boy turned around and his bright blue eyes widened in fear when he realized I was the guy he had 'bumped into,' "Uh, I… uh…" he stammered.

I stood and walked over to him, he jolted when my arm snaked around his shoulder, "Yes, ma'am," I said, turning my dark charm back on, "your son is a good boy and works hard," I smiled, laughing inwardly, a vampire smile was the same if you're close enough to see the deadly gleam of teeth, you're probably going to die, "Do you mind if I talk with him in a different room, you seemed to have been sleeping so peacefully, and I do not wish to disturb you any longer."

"I don't mind, young man, sleeping is all I seem to do these days," she smiled wearily, then closed her eyes.

I steered the boy out of the room and the boy ripped away from me and whipped around, glaring, "What do you want, stalker!?"

I scoffed, amused at this human's impudence, "Stalker, now why would you say that, boy."

"Because you followed me home! Even though all I did was bump--" he stopped talking when I crossed my arms and gave him an icy glare.

"Give it up boy, I know you stole my money."

I was startled when the boy suddenly dropped to his knees, his eyes wide and watery, "Please! Don't make me pay! As you can see, my mother is deathly ill, and my father is dead! Pick pocketing is our only chance of survival! Please…"

I stared at the boy, then sighed, "Don't worry about the money, there's always more," if only he knew, "Besides, I'm not so heartless that I would force a dying woman and her son to starve over some easily acquired money."

The boy looked up, his easily read human eyes suddenly feared with pain and fear, "dying…" he managed to mutter through sobs just waiting to burst forth.

"Yes," I uncrossed my arms, and suddenly, for reasons unknown to me, I felt sorry for him, maybe that bloodthirsty creature residing within me had not completely eroded my shattered human soul away yet, "I'm sorry boy, but the air of death resides around her, and the dark mist grows closer each day, I do not believe she has much time left before it engulfs her completely. She see's it to, in death, human eyes become all seeing, " _She probably knows what I am to._

Suddenly the boy jumped up and slammed his body into my chest, beating at me with weak human fists, "She isn't gong to die!" he yelled, and I was blasted with waves of sorrow, pain and furry, "You lie! She isn't! She's going to get better! She… she's going to… get… better…" suddenly the torrent of emotions died down to a simple, sorrowful, tune of sorrow, the fists stopped pounding, the boy began to shake, and my shirt grew wet as hot tears hit it. I was at a total loss, this had _never_ happened before, human sub-conscious warns of my danger, so they usually shy away from me. Hesitantly I wrapped one of my arms around him and awkwardly stroked his hair, hoping this was the right thing to do.

After a little while, I don't know how long, his sobs quieted, and he pressed his ear to my heart in a way of awkward cuddling, it took all my strength not to push him away. He looked up at me, curiosity and the hint of old tears in his eyes, "Are you dead?"

he asked.

My eye twitched involuntarily as I wiped away the traces of his tears, "Why do ask?"

"I can't hear your heart…" he said, resting his ear up to my chest again.

I thought for a second, "I have a weak heart," I lied easily, "it beats, but slowly, so it's next to impossible to hear."

"Oh, ok," the boy said absentmindedly, his ear still against my chest, determined to hear my heart beat. This blonde would probably believe anything I told him, I had to restrain myself from laughing.

"But I have a question," I said, failing to hide a smile, this boy amused me, I might just have to keep him around, "Is it customary for you to hang onto a complete stranger?"

The boy backed off, the slight tint of a blush forming on his cheeks, "Uh, no…" he extended his hand, "What is your name?"

I stared at him, amazed at this boy, "Gaara," I answered carefully, extending my hand slowly.

"Naruto," he said with a smile that just screamed how idiotically innocent he was, and shook my extended hand, "Now we're not strangers," he smiled again and walked away, I followed him into the kitchen, "Want something to eat?" he asked, placing a kettle on a heating burner, "or would you prefer some tea?"

"Tea," I said, trying to be polite and hide my grimace, "By the way, what is a kid like you doing up at…" I checked the clock on the wall, "2:30 in the morning?"

"Self inflicted insomnia," Naruto answered, handing me my tea, "What about you? It isn't exactly normal for someone your age to be up so late either."

I refrained myself from laughing, if only he knew, "Do I really look that old?" I folded my hands under my chin and rested my elbows on the table, "And what's with the self inflicted insomnia?"

Naruto stared at me and sipped his tea, "No, and I taught myself not to sleep so I can take care of my mother and still go to school, although I get sick a lot and my grades are slipping as side effects…" he studied me for a few minutes, "How old _are_ you anyways?"

"Tw--" I froze, I had almost told him my true age, 232!

"17" I smiled and took a sip of the tea, then had to fight not to gag! It tasted horrible!! Oh, I'm sure it tasted fine to the content human in front of me, but I had forgotten how _horrible_ human food, and drink, now tasted! To me, this _stuff_ tasted like muck from a swamp on the outskirts of a sewage factory was slowly dribbling it's way down the back of my throat. Yea, I would _definitely_ be puking that up later.

Naruto laughed, "Did you almost say you were two!? Man! If you going to lie about your age, at least be a little more truthful than that!"

I smiled, inwardly twitching, "When I was younger, my friends and I always used to answer two when people asked our age," I lied, this kid wasn't as stupid as he looked, he was going to keep me on my toes, "We thought their faces were funny when we did that," I answered to his questioning stare.

Naruto yawned, "I'm 13"

I smiled, "You should get some sleep, it's unhealthy for a kid like you not to sleep."

"What about you?"

"I sleep during the day, I work at night, but I had the night off tonight."

"Oh, but I can't sleep, I have to get money to take care of my mom…"

"Tell you what, you promise me you'll start sleeping and I'll make sure that you and your mother are provided with enough money to survive," I said, while thinking, _for as long as your mother can survive…_

I watched as Naruto's face lit up with joy, humans are so easy to please, "Thank you so much!" he jumped up and practically tackled me in a hug, then ran off. I followed him into his bedroom silently, repressing laughter as he, literally, fell asleep, falling on the floor before he even got to his bed.

I picked him up bridal-style and he curled up into my chest, startling me, I gently rested him in his feather soft bed, then looked around his room. It was obvious he wasn't here often, why? He was 13 and his room was clean. _My_ room isn't even clean, they say that cleanliness comes with age, _bull fucking shit!_

Before I could take anything more in of Naruto's bedroom, I got hit full-force by a scent I had not noticed before now, the smell of the sweetest blood I had ever smelled in my 232 years! It… it was… _indescribable… _My pale green eyes turned into golden slits as I sniffed the air, searching for that delectable human that owned that wonderful scent. My predator-like eyes shifted to the, pinpointing on the 13 year-old human sleeping soundly. I smiled, my enlarged fangs bared, easy prey.

I slipped onto the human's bed on my hands and knees and moved toward my prey like a stalking cat. Just as I was hovering over him, my golden eyes darkened to blood red as I anticipated the sweet taste of this humans blood running over my fangs as I pierced the soft flesh and imagined the blood penetrating my taste buds and blood stream, the drink of life.

My prey rolled onto his side and knocked my arm, I was only just able to catch myself before I landed on him and awakened him. My mouth was now mere inches from my prey's throat and his addictive scent was engulfing me, taking over all of my rational mind. I opened my mouth, a low hiss escaping from the back of my throat, and prepared to sink my deadly fangs into my prey's soft, innocent throat and drain him of his wonderful scent.

My prey groaned and turned his face toward me, his mouth parted slightly and him warm breath drifted over my face, jolting back into reality and pushing the monster within back into the darkest depths of what was left of soul.

I jumped off of Naruto immediately, horrified at myself! My monster within, Shukaku, had not reared his ugly face in years. Until now, I had been able to keep him repressed, chained in a deep hovel within me. Was this boy, this _human_, able to shatter the bonds that held the writhing monster? I turned, still staring at Naruto, and ran. I ran out of his room and up to my apartment in a blinding speed barely detectible to weak human eyes. I ran away. Away from Naruto, away from his addicting scent, away from the confusion clouding my advanced mind.

When I got back to my room, I collapsed on my soft, black bed and fell instantly to sleep, not caring that I was still fully clothed nor that it was much to early for me to sleep…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx WARNING!! THERE _IS _LEMON IN THIS DREAM/MEMORY THING!! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I awake from the lonely darkness, slumped against the wall in my room, "Neji…? Neji? Neji where are you!?" I call, my panic and confusion rising as I walk into the living area of Neji's immense aristocratic mansion. I am afraid, afraid of the man who saved me, the man who raised me, the man I love._

"_Yes love?" I jump ten feet in the air then turn to Neji, who suddenly appears behind me and wraps his arm around my shoulders._

"_N-Neji? Wha-What… are… you…?" I ask, fear in my voice, and placing my hand on his deathly cold cheek._

"_In simple terms, a vampire, a creature of the night, _a blood-sucking demon from the bottom most pit of hell! _That's how human books would describe me," Neji says, his voice rising slightly at the demon-from-hell part, as my eyes fill with shock, fear, and despair. I had always thought of him as non-human, a godlike figure, but to actually hear those word pass out of those perfect lips scared me and shocked me beyond anything I could imagine._

"_And… What have you done… to… me…?" I ask, looking down, "I… I feel strange… I feel as if I cannot breath, and yet… it is unnecessary… and there is this constant thirst, a thirst that must be quench but I feel that it cannot!"_

_Neji takes me by the hand and leads me to another portion of his mansion, I know not where, as he is explaining what he has done, "I have given you the blessing, and the curse, that is Vampirism. I have bitten you, given you my powers. Speed, strength, flight, and many others you will come to find on your own time."_

_I stumble and fall against the wall of whatever room I had been taken to, I couldn't tell witch one, my mind was to muddled, filler with confusion, "You… you… I… I… am a vampire…?" I look up at my love, "Why…?"_

"_Oh, my love," Neji comes and sit's next to me, pulling my shocked body into a cold embrace, yet I could not feel the cold, not anymore, "It is because I love you, and I could not have you without shattering the ever-fragile human body. But…" he kisses my throat tenderly, then suddenly, and easily, tosses me into the king-sized poster bed that stands in the middle of the dark room, the room that I now realize is his, a room that I was previously never allowed to enter. He crawls on his hands and knees, almost as if he is stalking me, until he hovers over me, and before I have time to blink, my hands are securely bound above my head, tied fast to the posts of the bed, "Now, I can!"_

_I am terrified as his hands slip under my thin shirt and he begins stroking my already hardening nipples. I had before thought of sleeping with this man of dark and angelic beauty, but I am not ready, not with all of these new idea's, and my new soul and body I have to now become accustomed to, being introduced to me all at once. Even with all of these fears consuming my mind, my body would not allow a protest against Neji, it would only allow my pleasure filled moans to pass through my parted lips as his expert hands hit every spot that cause jolts of pleasure all throughout my body, then straight down into my groin that is growing more and more painfully hard with every jolt, the one place that he will not touch, and the one place I desperately need him to._

_He pulls up my shirt and kisses from my chest down to the very top of my pants, I moan, all I am registering is his lips against my sexually burning skin. How can just a simple touch or a gentle kiss excite such a flame in my heart and groin, it is torture, pure and pleasure-filled torture. I want desperately to touch him, to pull his body closer to mine, to forces him to douse the fire in my groin with his hands, but the bonds held fast, bruising my wrists as I struggle to pull my arms free._

_A loud moan rips through my body as Neji thrusts his hand down my pants and lightly strokes me. Then my moan is stopped by the most astonishing thing he has done yet, a kiss, Not a rough, dominating kiss as I expected from him, but a passionate kiss filled with his undying need for me. I kiss him back, my need matching his own. He licks my lips and I open my mouth to allow him entrance, he thrusts his tongue deep into my mouth and explores every dark crevice. Then the battle begins. The battle of clashing tongues with passionate electricity being transferred in the midst._

_I barely notice when my pants are ripped off roughly, but I definitely notice when our battle ends and my beloved begins kissing and nipping his way down to my legs, avoiding my groin and nibbling on my thighs. I nearly scream in my sexual frustration, but my scream was transferred into a moan as he finally licks the very tip._

"_P-please… Neji… please…!" I moan out, he smiles and licks me again, teasing me._

"_Ah, so he speaks!" Neji says, an evil looking grin spreading across his flawless face, "As you wish, my love."_

_With that, he engulfs my entire groin. My moan echoes throughout the room like a scream when he scrapes his long fangs against me, sending a jolt of slight pain, but most of all, pleasure, sweet, sweet pleasure, throughout my body. He teasingly swirls his tongue around my length, then dips his tongue into the slit, enticing a pleasure filled screaming moan. I feel my groin swells even more as he bobs his head and sucks, I am so close… so close! Right when I feel like I'm about to be pulled over the edge, he pulls away and I groan in need and disappointment._

_Neji kisses me roughly, then pulls away and slips three of his long, slender, pale fingers into my mouth, "Wet them good, or this next part will hurt much more than it could."_

_I nod, a little confused, and begin to suck on his fingers, swirling my tongue around them. The look on his face tells me that he likes what I am doing, so I begin to hum quietly against is fingers, closing my eyes._

_He pulls his fingers out of my mouth, lifts my legs to place them on his shoulders, and places his middle finger at my entrance. I nod slowly, then groan in pain as his long finger slowly enters me. He twists his finger around in circles as it goes deeper and deeper into me, stretching me, preparing me for what is to come. Suddenly, a jot of pleasure such as I have never felt before shoots up my body, my back arched involuntarily, and a pleasure full moan rips throughout my body, alerting Neji to the place within me that causes such pleasure._

"_There it is…" Neji mutters to himself, smiling slightly. He slips another finger inside me, scissoring his fingers to stretch me further. I whimper, then tense in pain when a third finger is inserted, "You need to relax, tensing only makes it hurt more," Neji says reassuringly._

_I nod and whimper in response, forcing myself to relax as his three fingers continue to stretch me. I moan as his fingers hit that jumble of nerves again. He continues hitting that spot as he prepares me, sending the jolts of pain and pleasure up my spine, causing me to moan and writhe under his touch every time he hits that spot._

_Just as I am about to be pulled over the edge, yet again, he removes his fingers and I whine in want for his finger within me, "Not yet, Gaara, you need to do me a favor first."_

_He moves up and straddles my shoulders, I nod, my eyes fill with curiosity, as well as lust and need, "W-what's the favor?"_

"_I need you to do the same thing I did for you…" He says, the same lust and need apparent in those pale, cloudy eyes, "Pull the zipper with your teeth."_

_I stare at the bulge in his pants, then bite the zipper and pull down. My eyes widen, he is _huge_! There is no way I am going to fit _that_ into my mouth!_

"_Come on, love, it's the same as my fingers, if you don't wet it up good, this is going to hurt much, much more than it could," Neji says, smiling a little as the realization dawns on me. He is going to put that _inside_ me!!_

_I hesitantly lick the tip, unsure of exactly what to do, Neji moans quietly. I inwardly smile proudly, apparently I am doing something good. I put the tip in my mouth and swirl my tongue all around it. Neji moans much louder when I engulf his length as far as I can without gagging. I decide to do the same thing he had done to me and scrape my developing fangs feather lightly along his length, then run my tongue over that trail I had made with my fangs._

"_G-Gaara…" Neji moans, "Don't do that… d-don't want to cum yet…"_

_I smile evilly and hum softly against him as I pull his length in and out of my mouth, it is about time I get to have some revenge. I start to tease the slit with my tongue, the same way he had done to me. Neji moans loudly and his cock swells to an even greater size. _Holy crap! _I thought, _How big can this thing get!?

_Just then, Neji pulls away from my mouth regretfully, and goes back down to pull my legs back over his shoulders, slipping all three of his finger back inside of me at the same time, to make sure I am still prepared for him. It still hurts, but not as badly as the very first finger from before. His fingers are removed and a much larger object is placed at my entrance, I figure it's Neji's immense cock._

"_Gaara, love, this is going to hurt a great deal more than my fingers, but it will get better, I promise. You will just have to be patient." Neji says, responding to the fear in my eyes, and strokes my cheek reassuringly. I nod, restraining myself from whimpering pitifully. Neji slowly inserts the tip of his length into my entrance. I scream, pulling at my bonds, them ripping through my skin adding to the pain. I smell blood as it dribbles down my arms. I look at Neji and whimper as his eyes turn blood red because of the blood._

"_You know…" Neji says, his lips right next to my ear, "you look very sexy, with golden eyes…"_ (Hexi: Remember, Gaara's eyes turn golden when he gets the scent of blood, even if it is his)

_Rare tears slip out of my eyes and I try desperately not to scream again as Neji continues to burry himself in my heat. I suddenly scream again, this time in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and arch my back when he is completely sheathed inside of my, and brushing against that pleasure spot again. He kisses me gently and reassuringly and I kiss him back, restraining my tears of pain. We stay like this for awhile, Neji just resting within me while I kiss him, allowing me to become accustomed to him being within me._

_I move beneath him, letting him know that I want him to move. Neji sighs, his face almost saying, _finally! _He pulls almost completely out of me, then thrusts back in quickly and roughly. We both moan simultaneously, mine much louder than his as he hits that spot, hard. My mind in clouded by my lust and need, and my moans fill the room as Neji pounds into me at a steady pace, his moans mixing with mine._

"_N-Neji!" I manage to moan out, catching his attention._

"_Y-yes love…?" Neji moans, still managing to keep a smug smile on his face._

_I blush, "Go… f-faster… and… h-harder…"_

"_Please," Neji says, smiling and continuing at his slow and steady pace._

"_P-_PLEASE!!_" I scream as he suddenly thrusts much faster and harder into me. I continue moaning much louder, and continuously as Neji rams into that jumble of nerves as fast and as hard as he can. I am quickly being pulled over the edge, Neji must have sensed this, because he suddenly grabs my length and begins pumping my length in time to his thrusts. I scream in pleasure and arch my back again, pulling at my bonds until the blood from my wrists pool at the bottom of my arms._

"_NEJI!!" I scream and a fiery white liquid bursts forth from within in me and splatters between our chests._

_The force of my orgasm causes my walls to clamp around him, pulling Neji over the edge as well, "GAARA!!" he yells as he shoots his load. I moan again as his hot liquid fills me._

_He starts to pull out of me, "No!" I gasp, pulling at the bonds again, wanting to pull him closer to me, back inside of me fully._

"_Yes, love?" Neji asks, reaching over and untying my bonds._

_I reach up and grab him, pulling him back inside of me, then just hug him close to my body, "Please… don't go anywhere… just… stay here… inside me…" I say, blushing against Neji's chest._

_Neji smiles, grabbing my arm and licking the blood from my wrists lovingly, hugging me tightly with his other arm, "As you wish… Gaara."_

_He releases my wrist and pulls his feathery and warm blankets over our exposed and tires bodies. I yawn, my baby fangs glinting, "Promise me…" I say, my eyes closing._

_Neji kisses my throat and smiles, "Promise what?"_

"_P-promise…" I yawn again, "me… you will be with me… always…"_

_Neji then bites the area between my throat and shoulder, then licks that spot, my skin heals, but a scar is left. He has marked me as his, "Forever and ever, Amen," he smiles._

_I smack him half-heartedly, "Stop joking… around… Promise…"_

_Neji chuckles lightly, pulling me closer to him, "I promise Gaara, you are mine. Forever."_

_I smile and close my eyes again, allowing the darkness of sleep to cradle me in its embrace._

_After what felt like only a few minutes in the pleasant darkness, I awake to an absence next to, and within, my body. I sit up, looking around the room, only to see Neji standing on the opposite end of the room, dressing himself in his handsome aristocratic clothing, "Neji? What are you--"_

"_Shh…" Neji interrupts, placing a finger to his pale lips, "Someone's on their way…" he whispers quietly, to quietly for any human to hear unless directly next to him, but my newly sensitive ears easily pick it up… as well as the sounds of many thundering boots throughout the house, searching for something… or someone. I turn to Neji, just in time for my clothes to hit me in the face, "Get dressed and hide in there," he whispers urgently, pointing to his wardrobe._

_His urgency scares me, who are these people!? I am in great pain, but I dress myself quickly and hide myself in the back of the wardrobe, pressing my back as close to the wood as I could without breaking it, right as the boots enter the room._

"_Lord Hyuuga, you are under arrest," Says an authorative sounding man, I hear a few of the boots move toward Neji._

"_The charges?" Neji asks calmly._

"_Sixty accounts of murder, that have been proven, and heresy toward the church. Your trial has already been conducted, your punishment, execution by means of burning at the stake."_

"_I see," Neji says calmly, a hint of a smug smile is apparent in his voice. I gasp, one of the only things I know about vampires, is that fire is one of the very few things that can permanently kill them!_

_I am frozen, terrified, in the back of Neji's wardrobe as I hear the men in boots escort Neji out of the room, then finally, out of the house. Escorting him to his permanent place in the bottom most pits of hell._

_I jump in fear when I suddenly hear pounding on the wardrobe door and the man with the authorative voice calls my name…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chappie 2!! Yaay!

Whoot! Chappie 2 is twice as long as chappie 1!! xD

Yea, that was the first lemon scene I've ever written, was it ok?

I'm not sure exactly how to advance the story, any ideas? Pls post ideas in reviews.

You know the drill ppl, 2 reviews or no chappie 3!! -gasp-


End file.
